Price guide
Community Price Guide - 25/12/17 (DD/MM/YY) DISCLAIMER : '''Do not use the wikia to justify your selling/Buying prices , prices here are based on the average prices that things are sold at by the community, the more frequently a certain item/resource is traded the more accurate the price ranges will be. '''For those who do not understand, the prices are not accurate and should not be used to justify your prices. Also keep in mind that Final price is up to the seller. ----Prices will begin to change drastically over the next few days. Here's a list of the things that will be adjusted. * Oak and Iron - Due to the demand for cannons. * Coal - Due to use for steam engines. * Cannons - Drastically increased prices. Prices will also be based if they are 100/100 or 400/100 or (100 to 400 durability)/100 * Tools and weapons - Current prices are too cheap. Will adjust for inflation. * Glowy Tools - Will level out due to after crates sale. * Rare Tools and Weapons - Will level out due to after crates sale. * Ammunition + Materials - Will be increased due to inflation. The original prices no longer stand. * Rare cannons - Due to rare cannons now having durability. Some other notes: * I will probably add all crafting resources together to make it easier. Ex: Cast Iron is in materials and not with the metals. * I will adjust the placement of some items. * I will add pictures of items that are available to each item. * add a tabs content template * Prices going up, as there's more people using the guide and are selling items too cheap for good profit. Price Guide Key Legend Resources - Woods, Ores, Gems, Minerals Tools and Weapons Ammunition and Materials Fish* *These prices were added according to Orimisis' comment down at the comments section Consumables Rare Items Cannons Cannon Material Cost For Iron and Oak Cannons: The lowest prices are based on iron being worth 40 pp and oak being worth 15 pp. The Highest iron being worth 50pp and oak being worth 25pp. These are the max prices of cannons imported directly from the text file they were calculated and written down in. If you find any max price on the cannons above and it does not match the values down here then please use these as reference to fix the max prices on the cannons above. The min prices are calculated accurately with a calculator. If you find any price that has an calculation error, feel free to change it. Other Notes * UNOBTAINABLE '''(At least without finding someone who will sell them to you.) Verner Expedition Cape : (100-200k) likely the rarest non admin item in game. the Verner Expedition was a faction that only existed for about a week before it defeated Verdantine and took their island. as capes cost 5 loyalty tokens, not many bought them in that brief window they were purchasable. Verdantine Cape: (60k-100k) A cape of a lost faction, its members now occupy Hallengard. it is not nearly as rare as a Verner Expedition cape, but nevertheless it is a (nearly) unobtainable treasure as most people who have them wear them. Iron Sickle: (2.5m-3.5m) This extremely rare, almost unobtainable weapon is basically nonexistent. Only two people own them in the whole playerbase. (I believe they are Dadithan and DansbyVithkren) Glowsabre: (too much, maybe 500,000+) Only non-glowing glowsabres are available to the public, with glowing ones only reserved for moderators. Even then, they are exceedingly rare, with less than 10 in existence. There are currently only 2 glowing glowsabres in the playerbase (and no, you can't have mine -kri) Rusted Weapons/Items: (unsure, depends on the weapon/wood, base start at 100K+) These are pretty rare items and they are not plentiful in the player base. '''ADDITIONAL INFORMATION Note : Roundshot is a level 0 (ZERO) craft item therefore a "crafting tax" cannot be applied.